A place for you
by wodemy
Summary: My first fic, so don't be cruel. This is a Nuada/OC story. Nuada didn't die, but now he is a prisoner in the BPRD. He finds friendship where he least expected. In-Progress. Have fun reading and don't forget to comment! ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was this close, this close at winning. Victory was in my hands, the Eden for me and my people was breathing in my face, but they took it away from me..I wish I could turn back time and change that moment. The moment when I was defeated by my enemies.

Now I'm a prisoner. I never felt so disappointed of myself.

The prince of Elfland was surrounded by white, almost invisible walls, he had steal chains on his hands, cameras watching his every move. His mind was blank, no room for sadness and thougths.

Nuada didn't expect to end his life living in a white hole like this. There was so much light, he was afraid of it. Nuala always was the light. He was the dark one, light was disgusting to his eyes.

„He's in there for about three months. Maybe we should.." Meyers said looking at his boss.

„No, we can't do that. I won't let Washington think me weak for a second time. Others will take care of him, besides we can watch him 24/7." Manning places a pill in his mouth.

„Yeah, your right."

John was back in his post and ready for work, but he didn't expect this..This emptiness. Liz and Hellboy were peacefully living in their country house, Abe and Nuala were planning to restore the kingdom. Most of the agents returned to Washington, because everything was peaceful back here.

There was only one serious prisoner – Prince Nuada. He wasn't even that serious as John expected..Just a blank minded elf with no passion for living, or eating for that matter. If Meyers wouldn't know his story he probably would feel sorry for him.

_But he didn't.._

„I hate this place! Let me out! I want to be free!! I...I..Aaaaa!!!!" Nuada screamed in pain.

He had a huge steal mechanism on his hands. It was heavy and cold. Everytime Nuada did something that the watchers didn't like, or they considered it dangerous the steal mechanism would move. It starts moving and slowly injects medicine in his arms, that was necessery for keeping him quiet. Then Nuada would slowly faint and sleep for about seven hours. When he would wake up, the ceremony repeats itself..

Nuada was filled with this kind of medicine, he felt weaker with every injection.

„Aaaaaah...I hate this place..Let me go.." he said while fainting. His eyes shut, his breathing slow and mouth closed. This punishment was horrible for an elf - he was weak, vulnerable and silent.

Silence was everywhere, even the watchers behind their unbreakable glass were silent. But then..

„What is going on?" John entered the cabin were they watched Nuada.

„He's making trouble again." one of the five agents siting there said.

„Maybe we should call the doctor..He looks horrible.." John said disgusted.

„Your right. _Call Helen_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why are they so cruel to me, I didn't do nothing _to them_. I only wanted to erase the mistake which my father made decades ago. I could never fight for something wrong.. Everything that I did was right, none could understand me. I am the prince, the last warrior. I..

_you are so egocentric._

What? Who are you?

_I nearly killed myself because of what you did. You are the one who is guilty for all our mistakes._

No, Dear Sister, you don't understand...

_You are a mistake Nuada. You killed our people and now you will pay._

Nuala.

He was dreaming. It was only a nightmare, nothing serious.

Nuada wasn't sleeping, he was in another room. _Another room_?

„Please don't move." a soft voice touched his ear.

„I will make..heal your injury" it was a woman. _A human female_.

„Don't touch me dirty human!" Nuada tried to protect himself, but he was chained to a table. It wasn't a ordinary table. There was medications and books around, a computer and a big door in front of him.

„Please, your..your majesty, I won't hurt you." she took a few steps away.

_What? She was nice to me._

Stupid human, now she is afraid of me. That's right. Wait..What can I do to her now? I have no power. I am weak, maybe weaker than you.

„I have to disinfect your wound and then.." she stopped. She was thinking, it was complicated.

The new room had windows and some plants. Dear God, there was plants, a breath of nature. I couldn't take my eyes of them. I wish I could be home right now.

„Do you like those flowers? I like them to. Doctor Krauss game them as a gift for my..my birthday." she smiled.

I was silent. I can't let myself down to her level. Disgusting human. She reflected everything I hated about them. She was weak, naive, stupid and.. and human.

„You're not a talker aren't you? Usually prisoners get excited when they see me. So many years in loneliness." she was laughing at me.

„You don't like humans, John mentioned that. Well I think.."

„I don't care what you think, disgusting human."

She stood silent. Her face changed from shocked to angry, _my words were effecting her_. Suddenly she grabbed the phone on her desk.

„John..Yeah, take him. I'm done."

„Your not done, my wound is still bleeding?! Are you a doctor, or.." I was shocked.

„I don't care. Now you will learn how to respect me, respect all of us, humans!" she screamed at me.

„I will never respect you!"

„Well you should, because you don't have nothing left, _your world doesn't want you_."

Wrong! I have a place..a place in Bethamora. Yes, I do..I.._No..She was right._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

„What's wrong?" John said with a grin, „He got _excited_?"

„No. Everything is fine." she smiled back.

John Meyers was a good friend. Well..sometimes, she wanted him to be _more_ than a friend. It wasn't love, just sympathy. A strong friendship, maybe... John was handsome, funny and everyone around here liked him. All the features she didn't have. All the features she wants for herself.

_Doctor - _ everyone called her that way. Sometimes, John addressed her by name, but he was the only one to do that. For the agents of BPRD she was like a second Manning, but feminine, more reasonable and wiser. She had they're respect and trust, but it was only work..And in work there is no friendship.

„Great. Oh Helen I wanted to ask you something.."

„Yes?" she stood surprised.  
„Yeah aaa...I still have three hours of watching that old fart, but I have to go and.." he stopped.

„You mean you have to watch Prisoner #065, well I could ask another agent to do it for you?"

„Really? Oh thank you, Helen your the best, really." he hugged her.

Such a strange feeling, he hugged her. Helen felt comfortable, but then he let go. What? So quick?

„I'm sorry, I have to go, I have a date with my girlfriend and she doesn't like waiting." he was rushing around the room, looking for his jacket and bag. He was happy, his eyes were shining.

Wait, what? I thought...

„You have..have a girlfriend? Oh I didn't knew. That's very nice." she smiled.

„Yeah I know, she's beautiful and funny..Oh gosh, I'm late already. Helen, I have to go. Bye and thanks for the help!" he left.

„Bye, have a good time, John."

More than anyone in here, she was the most vulnerable. Every word had to be important, every sound had to be soft, every touch had to be gentle. It was like this since childhood.

None could understand, how such a strong and honorable woman, could be such a baby inside. Maybe because none didn't get that far. None tried.

But there was a time, when she had a _family._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Helen never had documents proving her birth, she wasn't registered anywhere. I guess, it was normal for a BPRD agent, she was a part of this place for so many years, none didn't care.

Helen was born in a only memory was her mother – a nun that gave birth to her and raised her for five years.

It had to be a big shame for the nunnery. A child in this place could never, should never be born, it's forbidden. The nuns couldn't have any relationships with men, or have children for that matter.

But something about this situation was different...

Her mother was a nun for 15 years, she didn't knew any men, her only love was her religion, but everything changed when her daughter was born. _She loved her. _They were together everyday, everywhere, she would never leave her side. They played, read books and said prayers together. After time Helen developed a fear that someday her mother will let go of her hand.

Soon the nuns started to treat her mother as a leader, she became highest in the nunnery. After all, she was a virgin who gave birth to a child, a blessing from God, like the Bible once said. Helen was to young to understand why, or what is really happening, but the only important thing to her was her mother. Life was wonderful then, she felt like a normal child, she even had friends of her age.

As time past, her mother, now the leader of the nunnery, started to overvalue herself. She was to special, to important of a person to talk to the other nuns. Her mother felt pity and disgust, she was so busy with her glory that there wasn't any room left for friendship and love. The nuns saw that.

„Mother, I want to hear a story, can you read it for me, please?" a small pale girl entered the room. There was a blue book in her hands.  
Her mother was siting by the table in the back of the room, she was muttering something to herself. It was a strange and uncomfortable room, two small windows, one big table in the back and so little light. Helen felt fear, she knew what will soon happen.

„Your mother has no time for that. Can't you see I'm talking to him!" there was only two people in the room – her mother and Helen.

"Mother, I can't see him..." the girl stepped closer to the table.

"Of course you can't see him...You are nothing! You can't see his glory!!" she was yelling. Suddenly she pushed her chair on the floor, screaming the same words and completely terrifying her daughter.

_What is wrong with you mommy?_

_I can't recognize you anymore?_

"Do you know how awful it is being here?! This place is disgusting, just simple mortals all around me...I hate this hell!!! I should be with you, my Lord!!" she was unrecognizable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Helen learned to talk, after a few weeks everyone in the nunnery knew that she wasn't a regular child. One day, when she reached the fourth year of her life, Helen was sitting in the garden with an old nun.

"I love the spring. I always come here and watch the flowers. Helen, what do you think, will the spring last longer this year?" said the old nun.

"It will be a beautiful spring. But it will end in the middle of this month, I'm sorry..." the girl placed her hand next to hers.

"I understand, you don't have to be sorry, my dear."

Exactly then the woman died. It was the middle of the month.

Helen had a power to predict things. She knew the exact day when someone will be born, will die, get sick, or have a headache. The nuns even made a calendar where they would mark the good and the bad days, just like Helen would tell them. And, of course, everything was true.

At first it was scary, not just for the nuns. The little girl was scared also.

_I don't want to know the day when my mother dies. When the nunnery will burn down. I don't want to be all by myself. I am a normal child!_

So the day came, five years passed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am burning in the flames of hell!! I am a saint, why would you torture me like that?!" her mother was completely out of her mind. She was yelling, crying and throwing things. Suddenly she grabbed her daughter.

"I will destroy this place and take you with me..." she was dragged the girl down to the main hall.

There was a big statue of a cross, candles and chairs. The room was empty, the nuns were scared to stand in her way and they were also scared of her revenge that always comes after you stand up to her.

"Mother, please, let go of me!!" the girl cried, begged her mother, but she didn't listen.

"I will kill everyone. None has the right to live next to me!"

Her mother grabbed one of the candles, pushed it on the ground and soon the room was drowning into flames. It was the worst, the only thing that Helen didn't predict.

_My mother is dying. The nunnery is burning. Will I die to?_

"You are the reason! You made me do this, I can't take the burden of being your mother, I am only human!" suddenly her mother changed for a few minutes. She wasn't crazy, just a weak and tired woman, but she wasn't a mother anymore.

The nunnery was burned into ashes, all the people dead. Helen was lying on the floor. Well it was a floor once. She didn't die, the flames didn't even touch her - they went around her. That was a surprise, but now, this moment, she wanted to be dead.

Helen was taken by the family which was living near the nunnery. It was a couple, they had no children so Helen was very welcome. They were nice and loved her, after a few years she completely forgot about the accident.

She went to school, then after ten years she started her studies in medicine. Helen always wanted to be a doctor. To heal people, help them recover and prevent their sickness. It was a beautiful dream and it finally came true.

For about five years she worked in a local hospital in Germany. She met an interesting person, a person named Johann Krauss. Then everything changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Am I awake?_

Suddenly I got up. It was the same white color, the same floor and ceiling. The same place that I hated so much. Steal on my hands, a plate with vegetables and fruit. This was the only thing I could eat, actually I couldn't eat anything at all, everything was disgusting to me.

My hand...

My hand was still injured, the wound was small, but painful. She didn't heal me. Disgusting human.

_When I will get a chance I'll kill her...I'll shred her to pieces and then take care of her friends, I will clean this place from the trash that they are._ _I have nothing to regret anymore, I can do whatever I want. I can do whatever I..._

„Prisoner #065, wake up!" an agent. He came in and moved Nuada with his foot. He wasn't nice, he grabbed the elf and pulled him off the floor. Nuada was too weak and _indifferent_, he paid no attention to his actions.

Soon he found himself in her room – the _Doctor's_ room.

_Finally, my chance._

"Here you go, Helen. If you need help you know what to do." the agent smiled and left the room.

"Thank you." she smiled back.

Everything was different than the last time, she was silent, her look was blank, no anger, or happiness. She looked _indifferent_ too. Why? What happened?

The wound was complicated. She was staring at it and then finally she started work. Firstly, she cleaned it up, made some cut's to remove the old, dirty skin. Nuada felt uncomfortable, he never was treated this way. A wounded elf would probably wait for his body to do the work, nature was the only doctor they could have. But she wasn't doing anything bad...

"Helen... Are you here?" an old fat human entered the room. "Oh, you're busy." he stepped away.

Finally, this person broke the silence between them, it was horrible to be in his presence, but the uncomfortable silence was gone. _Finally..._

"Everything is fine, you can come in Dr. Manning." she spoke.

"I came, because I have something important to talk about. It's about the new prisoner."

"But Dr. Manning we have no place and not to mention..."

"Please Helen, that is none of your business, we will take care of everything, you just need to do your job."

For the first time, I saw her felling something more than anger and disgust. She was weak in front of that man, she had no right to state her opinion and she wasn't in control. _Not like the first time I met her._

"I just wanted to say that..."

"Say what? My dear, we'll put this monster in his cage and it's over. You just have to look him up, check for diseases and...You know, the thing that you do." he interrupted.

„But I have no practice with his species, I can't experiment with him."

_She cares about that? About the prisoners?_

She stood up. Suddenly she got back with a small box. I could smell the scent that was coming from the box, it was the scent of a forest. She opened the bow and then I saw some leaves, they were dry and colorless. I was surprised to see something like that in here...This place was completely dead, no nature, it was lifeless.

She placed some leaves on my injury and then wrapped it with bandages. She stood up again to put the box back.

The old man didn't make a sound, he was thinking who to calm the woman down, how to convince her to take this job. He was arrogant and bossy. I think he was the owner of this awful place.

"I can't risk with his life, besides we don't have the money to buy new tools and medicine..."

"Well then you will have to use the old ones. Oh come on, he is just like all the freaks you work with, none cares if he'll survive." he interrupted again.

"What? Dr. Manning that's brutal and inhuman, the creature has a right..."

"I am the chief of this Bureau and you will listen to me! I am sick with all this nonsense, you know what you have to do, then do it!" he yelled.

This was the last straw. At first she was weak and helpless in front of him, now I could recognize the anger she wanted to show. Just like the time she showed it to me.

I always thought that this woman was the most cruel and disgusting, but now I saw something horrible. This old man was far more awful.

But why would she defend us? I mean, the prisoners, she hates me? _Maybe I was..._

"I don't care if you're my boss! I have my principals and I'll stick to them!" she yelled back.

"No matter how evil and disgusting they look to you, some of them still have feeling and could change someday. We must make a healthy environment for them. It is my responsibility."

The other human stood with a surprised look. I have to say, this is getting more and more interesting.

"I know that, but I am the head of this place and..." he started again.

"And I don't care Dr. Manning." she interrupted him.

"Excuse me?"

I could not believe this. She finally showed resistance. And for what? For a monster, like the humans call us, wellness. _Maybe I am wrong._

He slammed the door and left the room. She took a deep breath; I could see that she was scared and disappointed.

My wound was well and there was nothing for her to do, but strangely she didn't hurry to call the agents to bring me back to my cell.

"I wish to be in your place right now." a melancholic voice spoke to me.

_She was talking to me? But why? __What should I answer?_

"Elves live in nature, right? Forests, green green grass, the cool wind, the mountains...? Am I right?" she started again.

_What? What is she talking about? Why would she ask me something like this?_

"Yes." I didn't know what to say. I never thought to get into a conversation with a human, why did she change all of a sudden?

"I always wanted to live like this. I envy you."

I used to see this look. When? I can't remember. This look was exactly the same... Nuala looked like this, when... When I left.

Her face was sad and still she had hope in her eyes.

She looks the same like Nuala. Weak, vulnerable and sorrowful. But where is her arrogance, her anger towards me?

"Humans are used to live between the walls that they build to protect themselves. When they start to choke with they're own ear, they start to steal the land that belongs to us and kill our people."

She was listening to me.

"That's why I hate them." I finished.

She didn't answer. I thought she would definitely object and defend herself, but she looked rather pleased with my opinion. She is a strange human.

Suddenly she reached her desk. She was calling the agents again.

"John? Yes it's me. I done everything I can, you can take him."

'_Take him'?__ She was finished with me?_

She placed the phone back in its place. I didn't want to start another conversation, I could not. I am far too great to talk to a simple human, I have nothing to speak about.

"Thank you for taking your time to talk to me." she spoke again.

"Maybe someday I won't look like your sister, when I think of my dream."

_I liked the sound of that voice. Wait...What?! How did she..._

"What do you know about my sister?"

I looked at her surprised. Suddenly she realized what she said and covered her mouth with her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She was always polite and sweet. She talked only when asked, her opinion was her own business.

_Something changed._

„I can't do this, he...it is not in my...Ahhh!!" the agents herd a scream.

The new prisoner arrived this morning. Manning didn't listen to any of the words Helen said.

_Fuck you __ bastard, old disgusting... You're the only monster in here!_

_Dear God... I sound just like one of my prisoners._

The new prisoner was a werewolf, a huge, enormous creature. She had worked with all kinds of creatures, she wasn't afraid of his size or temper, but something... She had this feeling again.

"Manning this is a bad idea... I won't do it, I thought we had an agreement?!" she raised her voice.

"Helen, this is my office..."

"Who cares!?" she screamed again.

"He is locked in his cell, what should we do next?" John entered the room. He felt uncomfortable, he knew that something was wrong.

She slammed the door and left the office.

_I hate this place. He is a monster the only monster in here! Ahhhhhh!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada was sleeping in his cell. He already forgot the strange happening with Helen. She wasn't so important, but still his elf nature wanted to know everything. He was strong, already healed and healthy... If you can call prison life healthy.

It would be nice to go to the forest now. To hear it's silence, to smell the scent. It is a pity, there are no forests here.

A sound of an opening door.

_Something came to my cell?_

It was the same female figure he saw the first day he came here. A white uniform, dark brown hair and the awfully pale skin. This woman wasn't beautiful, she was ordinary. His sister, Nuala, now she was beautiful.

Helen was ordinary, some of her features were pretty, but it was too little to call her pretty.

But something about her movement... She was very careful with every step, so gentle and feminine. Her facial expressions were silent and blank, but in the same time she showed so many feelings.

Just like Nuada. He was a person without feelings, well some thought of him that way. No smiles or tears, only a angry look in his eyes. And his eyes... They were full of black and golden. It was a nice combination of colors. Unfortunately, it had no effect on his angry stare.

"Excuse me... Your Highness? I have to inform you... Are you even awake?" she was far away from him. Maybe he just didn't hear her.

_Not you again. I know that you are different, but I don't want to see you either._

_Why... Why they have to visit me so often, leave me alone. I want to spend my time alone._

"There is a new prisoner. A werewolf. And if something happens..." she started.

"What could happen? You will read his mind, like you did with me?"

"What? I..."

_I knew it! She wasn't human. _

"What are you talking about, I can't read minds. I am a human and we can't do that. If I could I would not..."

"Use your powers? You are a pathetic creature, living next to them, eating they're food, helping them. After all this time you convinced everyone to think that you are one of them. In your place, I would have killed them years ago." I interrupted.

Still she had no words. Nuada didn't realize that it wasn't nice to say that and how would she feel after. Actually, he didn't care at all.

"Remember that you are a prisoner and I am your doctor. I am a human and if you tell anyone..." she was angry.

"You will kill me? Don't worry, I will not tell anyone. I would rather leave you in the pathetic place you are. Or maybe, someday, I will help you." this was a wonderful plan.

"Help me? What are you talking about? Look I have no time, Dr. Manning wanted me to..."

"I will help you know who you really are. Can't you see that you are living in the same prison as I. Why are you denying it? I could help you. Imagine your life without them, you will be complete."  
"Why should I..."

"You want this." he looked straight at her.

_This plan is wonderful. I will use her, the weakest link._

She looked thoughtful. Her eyes were wide open, but in the same time she felt something new. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should stop fooling everyone... And herself.

"What do you want in return?" suddenly she was serious.

She looked at him. He had an evil grin on his face. Soon Helen realized where she was getting herself into, but the prize, the knowledge about her true identity was too tempting. Finally, she will know her past and her future. This creature could help her, even if it will cost her much. After a few days of being here Nuada already knew that she was weak and vulnerable, he watched her move, he analyzed her.

"I want to escape." he deeply gazed into the standing figure in front of him.

She took a few steps closer and sat in front of him. She placed her hand on the mechanism on his arms, gently stroked it. Finally, she raised her look and met his eyes.

"I will help you." she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I just stayed in my room. I sat, lied, stood up, sat down again, I could not find a position to stay at least till I calm down. This feeling was horrible and in the same time I felt felicity coming slowly.

For the very first time I am doing something that I shouldn't do, I am disobeying the orders, turning to a darker side and it feels amazing.

That cunning, treacherous creature… Why would he even consider helping me? He seems indifferent to all that's around him, vile, full of himself and so infallible, well that's how he thinks.

His mind is disgusting. I can't even read it properly, I can't know what he is thinking and what will he do to me. Probably, he wants to kill me after I let him go. He will murder me, no matter if I'll help him.

It doesn't even matter now. Everybody has to die. I and he are no exceptions. It's harder to live not knowing who you are; I would rather die already knowing. Would I? Do I have the guts?

"Helena… Mmm, I'm sorry I just wanted to…" it was John.

"Oh no worries John please come in."

He moved a wooden chair close to him and sat down. John was smiling as usual, full of happiness and in some way he was looking a bit childish.

"So how's work going?" he started.

"It's ok. Everything is going great. I am looking forward to visit the new prisoner."

"Oh yeah, the werewolf? I heard that he's problematic."

"What do you mean?"

I sat down again. What is he trying to do anyway? He's trying to scare me. No, that's not the John I know, he always encourages me to do things. What wrong with him?

"I'm just saying be careful out there. He's not like the other... What is his name again?"

"Nua… Prisoner #065. Well of course he's not like that. Prisoner #065 is here longer and he's recovering from serious injuries right now. He's weak."

I caught John staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I blushed, maybe I still had hope for myself. Even if he has a girlfriend.

"It's just amazing how you know everything about them. You know sometimes I think that you'd rather like to live with them, not with us." he laughed.

"Maybe I would." I answered silently.

"What?" he wasn't expecting to hear an answer.

"I'm just joking John. I just wanted to see how much you care about me." I covered it up quickly and grinned.

"You're going gaga from all those monsters around you, you know." he left the room laughing.

Only Helen stayed in the room. She was sitting on her small bed, breathing slowly. Soon anger and desperation marked her face. Then tears and her breathing got quicker. Her eyes and the skin around them became black.

"You can't even answer me. You're only human." she sounded like the prisoner right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I missed you so much" the prince grinned at the coming figure with irony in his face. Of course the things that he said weren't true.

He was lying on the floor in his white cell, it even made the whole situation look funnier.

The figure leaned over to him and stroked the steal on his hands. She knew everything, the codes, passwords, which of them were required to open it. She just had to use them.

"Stop hesitating, you know that you have to take the risk. Do it!" he looked at her.

"It's funny to hear this from a half naked, chained elf." she grinned.

"This elf can kill you."

Finally he got free. He stood up, touched his feet while standing, moved his arms and took a deep breath. Still the Doctor could not recognize if he was happy or angry.

"How is your injury?" she asked.

"It is healing. Slowly, but healing." he talked while walking in his cell.

It was strange, how they talked to each other. They had a small platonic attraction, an interest in one another. She wondered about how amazing this specie is, the elves she met so far were fast, agile, smart, wonderful people. Of course this arrogant and evil one completely changed her opinion.

Nuada didn't thought about her to much. He was thinking about revenge, his past, the kingdom that he called home, but sometimes, seldom he wondered what is she really thinking and feeling.

This was his first close acquaintance in this world. Of course she was strange and sometimes not really understandable; she looked weak and naive, completely different than he is. Maybe that's why he took interest in her, he chose her, because she looked like the weakest link, but he knew that there was another motive.

"So how would you like to begin, your Highness?" she broke the silence.

"Firstly, please stop calling me like you do. We know both that here I am no royalty."

"Of course."

He was a bit surprised how she would obey him so easily. She was really ready to do everything, she really wanted this. Nuada remembered Mr. Wink, how he would listen to him like that, do whatever he asked. Of course it was strange to compare these too, one of them looked completely different. She did not look like a monster, or acted like one. Helen was more… appealing.

"I want you to bring me the plans of the building the next time you come. Be careful, none has to see you, or notice that you took those papers. Never mention my true name, don't give them reason to think that you might be visiting me to often." he sat down Indian style.

"And if they suspect me?"

"Blame it on my injuries. Tell them that I heal slowly, or that I am in need of constant medical help."

He paused. It wasn't hard to notice that he was worrying about the other people noticing her. If she might fail, or get caught his plan will be ruined, the protection of his cell strengthened and he will never have another chance like this.

"And for the other part of this…" he paused again.

"Yes?" she looked deeply.  
"I need you to leave and visit the demon."

"What? You want me to leave? But… But I can't, what about our plan …" she raised her voice and looked angrily at him.

"It is the part of my plan. You have to visit him, with some sort of salutation, I do not know, make something up. Are you not a doctor? Go and check on his offspring, tell him that it was an order."

"But I don't even know Hellboy, I haven't met him. Besides why should I waste time and do something stupid like this?" she raised her voice.

Nuada wasn't happy with her saying that. He had no temper, no patience to be questioned. Suddenly he turned at her and grabbed her by the arm. He had no plans to hurt her, just to calm her down.

"What are you…?!" she tried to move.

"I had never let myself sunk so low and for what? For freedom!" he yelled holding her arm tightly, "Are you expecting I will put myself in a place of a beggar, just for you to listen to me? I beg of you, obey me and don't ever question me, because it is hard enough to think that I will spend my life here."

He looked at her with eyes of anger and desperation, she was scared of him suddenly getting so close, but for a moment she felt pity for the poor creature. He let her arm go and just walked away turning his back to her. It was a long play of silence till she finally had the courage to end it.

"You know that you'll have to change your ways eventually. You have to get used to be next to me, to communicate with humans." she said softly.

"You're no human." he said silently. "And you are the one who will change here, not me."

"Go, do what I told you to do. Leave me in peace." he ordered.

She left him without saying anything. The Prince understood that this will be much harder for him to accomplish. He let his emotions take the best of him, yelling at that poor creature which has so much hope and will to do this. Everything was clear now, he really wanted her to help, to come here and talk. This was his only escape from loneliness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was strange to hear her saying this. Why would she do this? Why suddenly leave the Bureau? She never wished to do that before.

"I have to go, it's important to see how she is doing. I, only, can do this, because I have the knowledge." she said almost perky.

"I'll go with you." John interrupted.

"No. You can't. It's… It's not your business John." her eyes started running all over the place.

John stayed silent. He could not understand what was happening to her.

"Look, I don't care what exactly you want to do, but if it's better for you, I'll just go visit my friends. I won't interfere in your work, ok?"

She looked at him with a angry glare, she knew that if John would go with her, she will only give him more reason to suspect that something is happening. And then the plan will be over.

On the other hand, leaving him behind and strictly prohibit him to go will look even more suspicious. He will eventually follow her and see what she is up to.

Helen had to choose between two options and none was the right one. Now she understood what a snoopy little fucking bastard he really is. He'll destroy the only chances she has. For a moment she just wanted to grab the small medical knife that was on her desk and cut his throat. That's how paranoid she was getting.

But still she had to choose.

"As you wish." she said it not looking at him and left the room. She knew that if John would eventually start suspecting her, or asking questions, she would act. She was ready to kill him if something goes wrong.

There was no love anymore. The things she had to do, the orders she got from Nuada were more important than any of her feelings. Suddenly she understood that there were no feelings left. She was completely devoted to her mission.

John was completely different at the moment. He was concern for Helen, he knew that something was happening with her and he wanted to know what. Helena was a friend, a good friend that you would never think of finding here at the Bureau. Still everyone knew that she wasn't completely human, but for John she was more human than anyone else in here. That's why he started panicking when she changed suddenly. He didn't want her to act like this.

They were completely different right now; their friendship wasn't that strong as it was before. One of them wanted this friendship to last forever and even grow to love, the other wanted to have somebody that understands him. The strangest thing is that the both now understand that their friendship will eventually end of with war.

"If he get's in our way, bring him here." Nuada said while sitting on the floor in his cell.

Helen knew how easy it will be for him to do the job. She could get out of this without dirtying her hands, run of like a coward and watch from a distance. She only had to agree to the offer.

"Of course."


End file.
